El anhelo que gracias a ti logré cumplir
by lovenozoeli
Summary: OS. Mari y Nozomi son amigas desde hace un tiempo; un día, Mari vuelve de clases y se encuentra a Nozomi viendo atentamente una revista de modas, ¿qué era tan interesante que captaba toda su atención?-Eli sufrió un pasado bastante cruel, uno que la llevó a convertirse en una persona completamente diferente, ¿habrá alguien capaz de ablandar su corazón? NozoEli - KananMari/MariKanan.


**Nozomi POV**

Aquel día en que la vi por primera vez, aunque haya sido a través de una simple revista, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su belleza, fueron cosas que me alumbraron por completo; una sensación cálida en mi pecho junto con un extraño deseo de poder conocer a esa persona; nunca antes la había visto en mi vida, siquiera había oído de ella, y es lo que más me frustraba en estos momentos, el no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrirla antes.

Suspiraba cada vez que veía su rostro plasmado en aquellas fotos de una revista de modas; la forma en que encorvaba su cuerpo vestido por una simple tela blanca – la cual era un vestido –; no parecía usar maquillaje ni accesorios, un modelaje totalmente hermoso, por parte de una chica hermosa.

\- Nozomi, ¿qué haces? – preguntó mi compañera de departamento.

\- Nada Mari-chan, ¿por qué preguntas? – sonrío.

\- Llevas hooooras viendo esa revista, ¿algo interesante~? – preguntó con un tono juguetón.

\- Mucho más interesante de lo que me esperaba… - susurré, pero estoy segura ella alcanzó a oírlo. – por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Supuse estarías en clases a esta hora…

\- Pues ya volví hace un par de minutos, después de todo mi clase solo duró una hora y media porque el profesor debía irse temprano, nada nuevo~

\- Ya veo… - caí en cuenta de su anterior comentario. – espera, ¿dices que he estado viendo esta revista durante horas?

\- Pues lo has estado haciendo desde antes que me fuera a clases, y ahora que vuelvo sigues en lo mismo… - sonrió, y se acercó a mí. - ¿Me dirás qué estás viendo~?

\- No…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Nozomi~! – intentó agarrar mis senos.

\- Ni te atrevas… - me paré frente a ella. – no olvides quién te enseñó ese movimiento, hehe~ - comencé a mover mis manos juguetonamente. – washi washi~

\- El alumno siempre supera al maestro, Nozomi~

\- Eso ya lo veremos~

\- Ohh~ han crecido bastante este último tiempo~ - puso ambas manos en mi busto. – y son tan suaves~ - los apretó un poco.

\- Tú no te quedas atrás, Mari-chan~ - imité sus acciones.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que empezamos a jugar entre nosotras, siempre hacíamos cosas como estas, pero nunca pasaba a más de una simple caricia o abrazos, después de todo, ninguna de las dos siente atracción hacia la otra, algo bastante conveniente en nuestro caso, odiamos los problemas.

-Por cierto, Nozomi, ¿podrías prestarme un rato esa revista?

\- ¿Mmm? ¿para qué la quieres?

\- Esa rubia de ojos celestes realmente llamó mi atención~

\- ¡Hey! ¡ella es mí-…! – abrí mis ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Tuya? – se acercó a mí, sonriendo maliciosamente. – pues creo que podríamos arreglar aquello~

\- ¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres? – fruncí el ceño.

\- A que ella trabaja para una de las empresas que mi madre dirige, ¿te interesaría ir conmigo a una de sus sesiones? Estoy segura que Eli-chan estará ahí~

\- ¿E-Eli? ¿Se llama Eli?

\- Ups~ se me salió~ - me sacó la lengua y se alejó en dirección a la cocina.

\- ¡Mari! ¡explícame cómo demonios la conoces! – fui tras ella.

\- Es algo obvio, ¿no crees~?

\- B-Bueno, en parte sí, pero…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Vienes conmigo, o no? – se cruzó de brazos, mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Sí, iré contigo…

\- Good~

\- Ya deja de hablar en inglés…

\- Pero si tú también lo manejas, ¿por qué no puedo hablar la lengua nativa de uno de mis padres? – me miró curiosamente.

\- Sí, sí haz lo que quieras Mari…

\- ¡Mou~! Nozomi eres una pesada~

\- Como la princesa dijga… - suspiré.

\- Desde hace un tiempo que te estás comportando como una anciana en celo frustrada… ¿necesitas ayuda para liberar tus tensiones~? Porque yo pue-

\- ¡MAAAAARIIIII!

\- It's joke~! - salió corriendo, mientras yo iba tras ella.

\- ¡Te atraparé!

* * *

 **Mari POV**

Luego de que Nozomi y yo dejáramos de correr tras la otra, decidimos sentarnos en el sofá para así arreglar las cosas _civilizadamente_ , y así poder ponernos de acuerdo respecto a lo que le propuse, el ir a la sesión fotográfica de su modelo favorita~

Aunque esa era supuestamente una de las principales razones para ir, yo también tengo la mía. Hace un par de semanas fui a dar una vuelta al set para hablar con mi madre, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo y yo con mis estudios – Nozomi y yo estudiamos en la misma universidad; ella estudia astrología mientras que yo estudio administración de grandes empresas, después de todo, heredaré algún día el negocio familiar, que en el caso de mi padre, es una enorme cadena de hoteles –; en fin, aquel día quise vagar por el recinto un poco más de lo usual; debido a que mi madre se encontraba algo ocupada aún, comencé a merodear por los alrededores, muchas veces encontrándome con puertas o el acceso a los camerinos. Al ser conocida por el personal del lugar, tenía acceso ilimitado a casi todo lo que había en el estudio, pero nunca me interesaron los objetos como las cámaras o cosas por el estilo, mi interés estaba en las modelos~

Fue en ese momento en que me dirigí a una puerta cualquiera, la abrí fácilmente debido a que se encontraba sin seguro, me adentré a la habitación, y ahí la vi; aquel cabello azulado amarrado en forma de coleta alta, aquellos ojos púrpuras, ese esbelto y esculpido cuerpo, todo aquello me dejó con dificultad para respirar. ¿Quién era esa chica? Fue lo primero que me pregunté al examinarla desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos. Me pregunto qué tan intensa habrá sido mi mirada como para hacerle notar mi presencia; cuando volteó a verme, nuestros ojos se encontraron; pude sentir el calor subiendo a mi rostro, mis mejillas estaban posiblemente sonrojadas, y mis ojos pedían a gritos el poder saber más de ella, de su cuerpo, su voz… ¡quería oír su voz! Pero no de la forma en que me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? Este es el camerino para modelos, por favor vete… - dijo en un tono algo… ¿agresivo? Si fue así, entonces, ¿por qué me enciende tanto?

\- Hey Kanan, ¿por qué tan ruda con la chica? – cabello rubio, fue lo primero en lo que me fijé, ojos azul cielo, sonrisa perfecta y encantadora; y un carácter de príncipe. – Disculpe, Ohara-san, esta chica no tiene modales… - sonrió.

\- O-Ohara… - la chica que había robado toda mi atención me observó con pánico en sus ojos. – D-D-Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención tratarla así… - hizo una rápida reverencia.

\- Descuida, fue mi culpa el haber entrado sin golpear… - sonreí lo mejor que pude, odiaba que me trataran diferente solo por ser la hija de la dueña de este lugar, o, mejor dicho, del proyecto. – ya me iba, gracias… eehm… ¿tu nombre?

\- ¡Ah! Disculpe, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, un placer conocerla…

\- Dime Mari, con eso basta…

\- Encantada, Mari-san… - sonrió.

\- Igualmente, Eli-san…

\- M-Matsuura Kanan, un gusto…

\- Kanan… san… - sonreí al notar cómo se escuchaba su nombre, podría hacerme adicta a esto. – un placer, Kanan-san~ - sonreí ampliamente, me acerqué un poco a ella y susurré en su oído. – has captado bastante mi atención, pero quería pedirte un favor… - suspiré. – no quiero que me trates diferente solo porque soy la hija de la directora del proyecto, ¿oíste? Trátame como a cualquier chica que estés conociendo, ¿sí? – besé rápidamente su mejilla.

\- S-Sí… - se sonrojó.

\- Bien, me debo ir, un gusto Eli-san, Kanan-san… tengan un buen día… - sonreí, y me fui del lugar.

En fin, de vuelta al presente. Sabía que a Nozomi le gustó de alguna manera esa tal Eli, pero tengo miedo de presentársela, esa chica se mostraba como toda una _playgirl_ , y lo que menos quiero es que Nozomi, mi mejor amiga, termine siendo herida por alguien como esa. No es que tenga algo en contra de Ayase, pero, por alguna razón no logro confiar en ella.

\- Bien, iremos mañana alrededor de las 6 pm al set, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, gracias Mari-chan, no sé por qué, pero realmente quiero conocerla… así que en verdad te agradezco esto… - me abrazó.

\- No me agradezcas Nozomi, solo espero que no termines lastimada de todo esto…

\- Descuida, después de todo, ya lo han hecho tantas veces que… una más no me afectaría en nada… hehe… - sonrió, aunque sé lo hizo de manera forzada.

\- Nozomi…

\- Dejémoslo hasta ahí, ¿sí? – sonrió, un poco más sincera. – tengo hambre, ¿qué haremos para cenar?

\- Mmm… ¿te parece si ordeno algo? Tengo antojo de algo de sushi…

\- Me parece buena idea, tú conoces más lugares que yo, así que lo dejo en tus manos…

\- Bien~

* * *

 **POV general.**

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una chica rubia, de ojos azul cielo, se encontraba en su habitación; aparte del trabajo que tenía como modelo, le gustaba hacer unas clases de danza moderna y ballet; desde pequeña lo practica y ha obtenido varios trofeos y premiaciones respecto a esa parte de su vida, simplemente estaba agradecida de haber crecido con un cuerpo esbelto y refinado, sino, le hubiera sido bastante difícil hacer ciertos pasos, aún más aquellos que requerían de bastante balance y ligereza de cuerpo.

Desde el día en que vio a Mari se ha preguntado varias cosas, no es como si tuviera un interés más allá en ella, o tal vez sí, pero puede que sea solo superficial; lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue ver la reacción de su compañera de camerino, Kanan; ella nunca se había descolocado de esa manera, mucho menos frente a alguien que parecía ser " _prestigioso_ o _importante_ dentro de aquel proyecto, pero de alguna manera, el apellido Ohara retumbó en sus orejas más de lo normal, o al menos eso es lo que creía Eli. No podía evitar reírse al recordar el sonrojo de Kanan, lo nerviosa que estaba incluso luego de que aquella rubia se marchara del camerino, dejándolas a las dos a solas, será algo con lo que disfrutará molestar a la menor.

…

…

…

La noche cayó, las estrellas y la luna resplandecían con todo su esplendor en aquella fría, pero hermosa noche. Kanan, siendo una amante de la brisa marina, extrañaba salir de su casa y encontrarse con el mar, pero debía aguantar esa nostalgia mientras estaba trabajando dentro de aquel proyecto.

\- ¿Por qué se me ocurrió ser modelo? – susurró, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la ventana de su habitación. – no soy buena haciéndolo, no al menos si soy comparada con Eli-san… - volvió a suspirar.

Aquel frío y solitario departamento que la misma agencia de modelaje le proveyó era lo único que la protegía de los pesares de la noche; dejó todo atrás para dedicarse a lo que amaba, sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como una las esperaría. Kanan había entrado a estudiar biología marina en la universidad de Tokio hace unos meses atrás, había terminado el primer semestre con muy buenas notas, pero, se dio cuenta que no iba a poder seguir pagando la mensualidad y mucho menos la matrícula – sin haber ganado becas – por lo que decidió congelar la carrera mientras ganaba y ahorraba algo de dinero.

El modelaje se presentó a su vida hace unas semanas atrás; Kanan se encontraba haciendo su larga rutina de ejercicios durante la mañana, le encantaba sentir la tranquilidad de la ciudad a eso de las 5 am, e incluso había veces en que se despertaba aún más temprano, logrando ver la salida del sol. De repente, logró divisar una van no muy lejos de ella, al parecer estaban haciendo un reportaje sobre un leve accidente a las horas de la madrugada. Kanan podía ver algunos restos de auto regados por el lugar; suspiró con pesadez, y volvió a concentrarse en sus estiramientos, definitivamente no quería dolores musculares con los que lidiar debido a que no elongó lo suficiente.

Sin percatarse, terminó por caminar cerca de aquella van llena de cámaras y con uno que otro periodista; decidió ignorar algunas miradas y prosiguió con su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los camarógrafos en conjunto con su periodista, terminaron por enfocar a la joven en la cámara, querían acercarse a ella para entrevistarla y ver si había sido testigo o no de aquel accidente.

Finalmente, Kanan no logró aportar en nada debido a que no vivía cerca de allí; fue ahí cuando el foco de las preguntas cambió por completo. El periodista le preguntó si era atleta o algo parecido, pero la joven contestó que no, ya que simplemente tenía disciplina en hacer su rutina diaria, nunca se sabía cuándo podría ser necesaria toda esa energía y musculatura.

Bastaron tan solo cinco minutos en cámara para que Kanan comenzara a ser reconocida por algunas personas mientras caminaba por la calle unos días después, incluso sus entonces compañeros de carrera fueron a visitarla al viejo departamento donde se hospedaba, estaba en muy malas condiciones, pero era lo único que la joven de cabello azul podía costear por el momento.

No pasaron más de tres días desde aquella anécdota con las cámaras; Kanan recibió un par de llamadas a su celular – sin saber cómo consiguieron su número e incluso su dirección – donde le hacían algunas pequeñas ofertas, pero había una en especial que llamó su atención.

\- ¿M-Modelo? ¿yo?

\- Sí, señorita, ¿le gustaría intentarlo? Nuestra agencia es bastante reconocida a nivel nacional, estoy seguro que logrará cumplir nuestras expectativas, ya que, a diferencia de muchas modelos, su belleza es natural y fresca… ¿qué le parece?

\- B-Bueno, no lo sé…

\- Estoy seguro que en cuanto oiga cuánto se le pagará cambiará de opinión…

\- ¿C-Cuánto es?

\- Verá, si logra hacer bien su trabajo, la agencia le estaría dando dos cosas… - se escuchó un suspiro. – un departamento cuyo arriendo paga la misma agencia, y además, proveería un sueldo de…

\- … - cuando Kanan escuchó la cifra MENSUAL de aquel trabajo, no dudó más y terminó por aceptar. – acepto, ¿qué debo hacer?

\- Preséntese mañana a las 8 am a la siguiente dirección, ¿tiene dónde anotar?

\- Sí, espéreme unos segundos…

Así fue como Kanan terminó ejerciendo algo completamente distinto, a veces sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero, por otro lado, sabía que el dinero que ha estado ganando le ayudará en más de un aspecto.

\- Pero… quién pensaría que… aquella chica que siempre veía merodeando por el set… sería la hija de mi jefa… - rio levemente. – Ohara Mari… lindo nombre… - sin percatarse, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente, Mari y Nozomi se adentraron al set alrededor de las 7 pm, si bien lo habían acordado un poco más temprano, a Mari le costó demasiado poder hacer que Nozomi dejara de estar paranoica.

 ** _Unas horas antes…_**

 _\- Nozomi, ya es hora, ¿estás lis…ta?_

 _\- … -_

 _\- ¿N-Nozomi? – preguntó la rubia al ver el enorme desorden en la habitación de la peli morada._

 _\- M-Mari-chan, n-no creo que pueda ir…_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó, acercándose a aquel bulto bajo las sábanas, el cual supuso se trataba de su amiga. – vamos, sal de ahí…_

 _\- N-No quiero…_

 _\- ¿Ahora qué? – suspiró._

 _\- No encuentro nada decente que ponerme… - dijo en un tono infantil._

 _\- Nozomi, tienes más ropa de lo normal, solo debes encontrar algo que te-_

 _\- ¡No! Esa ropa es fea… y-yo quiero algo que pueda impresionar a Elichi…_

 _\- ¿Elichi?_

 _\- Sí, es un apodo que pensé… ¿te gusta? – su tono de voz cambió._

 _\- Sí, sí muy tierno… pero, ¿no crees que estás muy obsesionada con alguien que no conoces?_

 _\- … - silencio, largo silencio._

 _\- ¿Nozomi? – decidió finalmente destapar a su amiga, y al verla, volvió a soltar un gran suspiro. – Nozomi…_

 _\- Déjame morir sola…_

 _\- No seas ridícula… vamos levántate…_

 _\- No quiero…_

 _\- Nozomi, se supone que la mayor aquí eres tú, compórtate…_

 _\- No eres mi madre… así que déjame en paz y ve al set tú sola… - infló sus mejillas, haciendo un berrinche._

 _\- No me dejas opción entonces… - se cruzó de brazos._

 _\- Haz lo que quieras… - volvió a taparse._

 _\- Alo, ¿Dia?_

 _\- … - se destapó y levantó en segundos. - ¡Y-Ya estoy levantada! ¡No es necesario que la llames!_

 _\- ¿Oh~? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu propia prima? – levantó una de sus cejas._

 _\- No es algo que te incumba…_

 _\- Bueno, bueno, ahora ven conmigo a mi habitación… - tomó la mano de la mayor, y se dirigieron a la habitación contigua. – elegiré algo apropiado para ti…_

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

\- En verdad fuiste un dolor de cabeza, Nozomi… - Mari nunca se había visto más cansada en su vida, el lidiar con un lado que la peli morada jamás había mostrado realmente la sacó del juego, era demasiado para ella sola.

\- Perdón… - susurró. – solo estoy nerviosa… aunque… sé que es ridículo, enloquecer de esta forma por alguien que siquiera conoces…

\- Aunque… lo entiendo… - se sonrojó la rubia, recordó su reacción la primera vez que vio a Kanan en persona. – no sabes cuánto te entiendo… - suspiró.

\- ¿Mari-chan? – Nozomi ladeó la cabeza ante el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. – esto… sí que es raro, ¿no? – sonrió.

\- Bastante… - suspiró. – nosotras… las que rompíamos los corazones de nuestras compañeras de clases… ahora estamos loquitas por un par de desconocidas, bastante irónico, ¿no?

\- ¿Mmm? Espera… tú…

\- Mari-san, que agradable verte… - una voz clara y galante irrumpió la conversación del par de amigas.

\- Eli-san, me alegra verte también… - sonrió. – déjame presentarte…

\- No es necesario, solo me interesas tú… Mari-san… - tomó la mano de la rubia, y la besó. - ¿tienes planes para hoy?

\- … - Mari se descolocó ante la acción, se suponía que Eli debía estar haciendo eso con Nozomi, NO ella.

\- ¿Y tu amiga? ¿dónde fue? – Mari se soltó bruscamente de aquel agarre. - ¿Mari-san?

\- Eres una imbécil… - la miró con desprecio y se alejó. - ¡Nozomi! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Imbécil? – la joven rubia de coleta alta se quedó completamente confundida. - ¿qué hice?

\- Realmente… eres una idiota… - la voz de Kanan la hizo voltearse.

\- ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso? – dijo algo enojada.

\- Lo digo, porque hay que ser bastante ciego como para no darse cuenta de que Mari-san quería presentarte a su amiga, pero tú vas y le coqueteas a ella, bastante tonto, ¿no?

\- Aun no entiendo tu punto… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- ahhh… - suspiró. – era bastante obvio que trajo a su amiga porque estaba interesada en ti, siquiera te molestaste en verle la cara, esa chica es muy hermosa, lástima que esté centrada en una densa como tú. – se alejó, dejando a Eli a solas.

\- … - la mayor comenzó a reflexionar en sus acciones. Si lo que había dicho Kanan era verdad, entonces había sido una completa imbécil al tratar así a aquella chica. – mejor la buscaré… pero… - suspiró. – no tengo idea de cómo es… definitivamente soy una imbécil…

…

…

…

\- ¡Nozomi! ¡Nozomi espera!

\- ¡Déjame en paz y vete con TU Eli!

\- ¡No es así! ¡Nozomi espera! ¡Stooooop!

\- Uuggh… - se detuvo debido a que se encontró con un muro. – perfecto…

\- Nozomi… - Mari respiraba con algo de dificultad. – por favor, déjam-

\- No…

\- Nozomi…

\- No sé por qué demonios accedí el venir aquí en primer lugar, si hubiera sabido que iba a ser humillada por completo entonces mejor me hubiera quedado en casa… - no se percató cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

\- Nozomi… - Mari se acercó a su amiga, y la abrazó con fuerza con tal de contenerla. – lo siento… no sé por qué actuó así, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces, así que nunca pensé que mostrara algún interés por mí, pero ya te lo dije ayer Nozomi, tenía la sospecha de que esa tipa te lastimaría, por eso no quería que siguieras obsesionada con ella… - suspiró, mientras más hablaba, más enojada se sentía. – sabía… o más bien, tenía la certeza de que Eli-san era una imbécil que persigue lo que le conviene, alguien que se cree capaz de lograr y alcanzar lo que quiera… - pegó su frente con la de Nozomi. – por eso, creo que es mejor que no la conozcas más a fondo… - acarició la mejilla de la peli morada. – perdóname, ¿sí?

\- Sí… además, no es tu culpa, yo fui la tonta que… se obsesionó… - secó sus lágrimas. – lo lamento…

\- Nozomi…. – la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Luego de aquel percance pasaron unos días. Mari no volvió a aparecer en el set, sabía que si volvía a ver a Eli le darían ganas de golpearla o confrontarla, y quería evitar problemas lo más posible; sin embargo, el no estar en el set también significaba el no poder ver a Kanan, lo que la entristecía y frustraba al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte, Nozomi seguía un poco afectada por la situación, el haberse sentido tan humillada después de aquel incidente abrió unas heridas del pasado, y le estaba costando poder esconderlas nuevamente.

En lo que concierne su relación de amigas, se podría decir que seguía igual que siempre, pero no era así para Nozomi, se sentía estúpida, no debía haberse enojado con Mari en ese momento, no fue su culpa, todo lo contrario, Mari le advirtió desde el principio qué podría venir y ahí estaba, aun desanimada por toda la situación, definitivamente necesitaba una forma de olvidarse de aquella rubia.

\- Mari-chan, ¿estás libre esta tarde?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó, sorprendida de la iniciativa de su amiga. - ¿tienes algo pensado? – no pudo evitar sonreír, Nozomi estaba volviendo a ser la misma.

\- Quiero… ir a un bar, quiero beber hasta ya no poder más… - suspiró.

\- ¿Estás segura? Mañana tienes clases… - dijo preocupada.

\- Lo sé, pero mi primera clase es a las 11 am, estoy segura de poder recuperarme hasta entonces, ¿qué dices?

\- Mmm… bueno, yo no tengo clases hasta mañana en la tarde, supongo que beber un poco no me haría nada mal… - intentó sonreír, pero su preocupación se dejaba notar en su rostro.

\- Entonces está decidido, iremos a beber~

\- Sí… - suspiró. – tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… - susurró para sí misma.

Unas horas después, Mari y Nozomi entraron a uno de los bares más exclusivos de la ciudad – todo gracias a la influencia de Mari – por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse, la gente que tiene acceso ahí es de buena situación económica, entre ellos famosos, modelos, o simplemente gente adinerada, pero había algo que caracterizaba este club; solo mujeres tenían permitido entrar.

-Mari-chan, ¿te parece si vamos a la barra?

\- Acabamos de llegar, ¿tantas ganas tienes de beber? – preguntó Mari, algo preocupada.

\- Sí, lo único que quiero es despejar mi mente…

\- Bebiendo lo único que conseguirás es una horrible jaqueca… - suspiró. – estoy segura que hay otras formas de-

\- Sí, sí… te reservaré un puesto junto a mí… - se alejó sin escuchar a su amiga.

\- Mou… Nozomi… - corrió junto a la mayor. – no puedo creer que seas mayor que yo… - le susurró.

\- Solo son tres años de diferencia, tontita, no le des importancia…

\- Aun así, a veces siento que es al revés… yo debí ser la mayor aquí…

\- ¿Te crees más madura que yo? – una misteriosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peli morada.

\- A veces… sí… - sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Oh~ ¿quieres que lo comprobemos? – se acercó peligrosamente a Mari, quien al tenerla tan cerca, logró comprobar algo.

\- Nozomi, ¿ya estuviste bebiendo? ¿cuándo? Hueles a alcohol… - se alejó.

\- Fue cuando te fuiste a bañar, me tomé un par de vasos… - se cruzó de brazos, un poco avergonzada.

\- Nozomi… - puso su mano en su frente, intentando calmarse y enfrentar las cosas como corresponde. – pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto hace un par de años, no puedes seguir enfrentando tus problemas con alcohol… - la miró molesta. – me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes? Eres alguien preciado para mí, y me duele cuando te veo así… - desvió la mirada.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, nunca han jugado contigo y después desechado, me siento una basura Mari-chan, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Ah! Pero qué tonta… ¡es obvio que no lo entiendes! – alzó la voz más de lo debido, llamando la atención de las demás personas.

\- … - miró dolida a su mejor amiga; Mari sabía que en comparación a lo que ha vivido Nozomi, ella ha tenido una vida fácil, pues la gente siempre es cuidadosa de no lastimarla.

Eso es lo que le hacía querer a Nozomi; esta chica, desde el primer día en que la conoció la ha tratado como alguien normal, Nozomi siempre le ha dicho lo que piensa sin tener miedo a que un guardaespaldas aparezca y la golpee en el proceso – a diferencia de los demás, que sí temen eso –, por lo cual, Nozomi se volvió alguien importante y esencial en la vida de Mari.

\- Lo siento… - susurró Nozomi, su voz sonaba quebrada. – siempre termino culpándote de todo, ¿no? – cubrió su rostro con sus mechones de cabello. – lamento ser tan mala amiga… seguro ya te cansaste de mí, ¿no? – suspiró. – de ahora en adelante dejaré de molestarte…

\- Nozomi… - sin pensarlo más, Mari abrazó con fuerza a la peli morada. – te quiero… te quiero mucho… por favor no me dejes… - apretó aún más el abrazo.

\- … - sin pensarlo, Nozomi comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Mari. – lo siento… yo… yo… Mari-chan… yo…

\- Shhh… - se separó y puso su dedo índice en los labios de la mayor. – no te quiero en ese sentido tontita, te quiero como mi amiga, como mi hermana, por eso soy así de tediosa contigo, quiero verte feliz… - acarició su mejilla. – eres la única que me ve por lo que soy, y no por quién soy… por eso, desde la primera vez que hablamos, supe que serías alguien muy especial en mi vida… - pegaron sus frentes. – y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy…

\- Mari-chan… - sonrió, envolviendo el cuerpo de Mari con sus brazos. – gracias… yo también te quiero… Mari-chan…

\- Hehe~

Luego de aquella "melosa" escena, Mari y Nozomi se sentaron en la barra, pidiendo cualquier trago que se les ocurriera. La tarde trascurrió sin mayores problemas, claro, no faltó la mujer que se les acercó a coquetear, pero como ninguna de las dos tenía ánimos para eso, las rechazaron una por una. Sin embargo, nunca se esperaron a que _ese_ par se acercara.

\- Mari-san~ un gusto poder verte…

\- … - Mari abrió sus ojos como platos, su cuerpo se tensó. – no otra vez… - susurró. – Nozomi… - tomó la mano de su amiga, quien parecía entender lo que estaba por venir. – sé fuerte, ¿sí?

\- No te preocupes Mari-chan, estoy bien… - sonrió, esta vez su sonrisa era genuina.

\- Bien… - sonrió, aliviada. . – Eli-san, buenas noches… - dijo con una voz plana.

\- ¿Siquiera te voltearás a verme?

\- Está bien… - se sorprendió al ver que no iba sola. – K-Kanan-san… un gusto verte por aquí… - sonrió.

\- L-Lo mismo digo Mari-san, no la he visto por el set últimamente, ¿todo bien? – mostraba una clara preocupación en su rostro, provocando una enorme sonrisa en Mari.

\- Solo me viste un par de veces y… ¿ya estás preocupada por mí? Qué dulce eres~ - se acercó a la peli azul, la cual se puso algo nerviosa.

\- B-Bueno, podría decir que sí…

\- Kanan-san, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día?

\- ¿L-Lo de tratarla como alguien normal?

\- Sí, por lo tanto, no me trates de usted, ¿sí?

\- H-Hecho… - suspiró, y su mirada cambió por completo. - ¿qué estás bebiendo? ¿te importa si te invito algo?

\- Lo que tu desees~ - sonrió ampliamente.

\- Mari-chan, creo que mejor me iré a casa… - irrumpió Nozomi, sabiendo que terminaría siendo la tercera rueda. – nos vemos en el departamento…

\- Pero… Nozomi…

\- Disculpa, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas…

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para impedírmelo? – dijo molesta la peli morada. – además, sé desde el principio que no estás interesada siquiera en conocerme, así que, ¿podrías dejarme tranquila?

\- Un mal comienzo, ¿eh? – susurró Eli, para luego suspirar. – escucha, quería disculparme contigo por lo del otro día, fue muy rudo de mi parte el no haberte prestado atención, en verdad lo siento… - hizo una reverencia.

\- Ya no tiene caso, todo el interés que tenía en conocerte desapareció en estos días, disfruta siendo ignorada por mi mejor amiga, Ayase-san…

\- E-Espera… - tomó de la mano a Nozomi. - ¿podrías… siquiera darme una oportunidad?

\- ¿Para qué? Se nota que eres solo una playgirl, seguro solo quieres hablar conmigo por curiosidad…

\- … - se quedó callada ante tal declaración. – puede que tengas razón… - suspiró. – soy de lo peor, ¿no? – la soltó. – lo siento, puedes irte… no te molestaré más… - desvió la mirada.

\- Como si tuviera que pedir tu permiso… - se alejó de ella. – idiota… - le dijo antes de salir de dirigirse a la puerta…

\- Ahhh… - suspiró Mari. – Ayase-san, no sé qué demonios intentas acercándote a ella ahora, pero te diré algo y te lo dejaré bien claro… - se paró de su asiento y se posicionó frente a la rubia. – si le haces daño a mi amiga, haré uso de mis influencias por primera vez en mi vida, ¿te quedó claro?

\- S-Sí… dijo algo titubeante.

\- Me parece, ahora si me disculpas, Kanan-san y yo tenemos cosas que discutir, vete a coquetear con alguien más… seguro es lo único para lo que eres buena…

\- No hables como si me conocieras… - dijo Eli entre dientes.

* * *

 **Kanan POV**

Luego de que dejamos a Eli a solas, Mari-san y yo nos dirigimos a lo que parecía el sector VIP. Si bien me dijo que la tratara como a una chica normal, no creo que pueda hacerlo. No lo digo por el tema de que es millonaria ni nada de eso, sino que… es porque ella tiene algo especial, algo que la hace diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido alguna vez en mi vida; Mari-san tiene algo que me atrae a ella.

Cuando se adentró al camerino aquella vez, me molesté, pero fue porque estaba recién terminando de cambiarme de ropa; nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención, por esa razón aún me pregunto por qué soy modelo, aunque ya sé la respuesta, que en este caso sería el dinero, si no fuera por eso, seguiría estudiando lo que me apasiona. Por otro lado, agradezco serlo, esto me hace ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, e incluso me permite conocer a gente de variadas personalidades y situaciones.

En lo que respecta a Eli, al principio no me agradaba, siempre se mostró como una chica imponente en la industria de la moda, muchas veces menospreciaba el trabajo de las demás, por lo que muchas veces terminó siendo molestada; no tenía amigas en el set, de hecho, llegaba a ser casi insoportable cuando le tocaba alguna sesión importante. Aún recuerdo el día en que me la presentaron; su mirada era fría y distante – era obvio que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, eso se veía a simple vista – pero sus ojos, una enorme tristeza y soledad se veía reflejada en ellos, al menos eso fue lo que me movió a intentar acercarme a ella. No fue fácil, para nada; de hecho, varias veces intentó alejarse de mí, me trataba mal y me hablaba de una manera muy pedante, pero estaba segura, y aun lo estoy, de que disfraza su verdadera personalidad, es como si intentara ser otra persona, y a través de este tiempo he logrado verlo; Eli, es una chica dulce, inocente y a veces indefensa, que por las crueldades de la vida, ha tenido que transformarse en una chica que con tal de protegerse, desprecia a todo aquel que se acerca a ella, es algo muy típico a decir verdad, lástima que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

Lo mismo pasa con lo de las chicas; siempre ha tenido suerte con ellas, atrae tanto a hombres como a mujeres, y aunque muchas veces intentó estar en una relación, no duraban más de unos días, ¿la razón? Eli no dejaba que la besaran o abrazaran, con suerte podían tomarle la mano o algún beso en la mejilla, imagino cuán frustrados debieron sentirse cuando después de un mes saliendo Eli no les había permitido acostarse con ella, para los chicos era aún más frustrante aún, por esa razón Eli terminó siendo el foco de atención de las chicas únicamente.

Ahora me pregunto si… cuando intentó acercarse a Mari-san, le habrá llamado la atención solo porque fue rechazada a la primera… es algo que me seguiré preguntando durante un largo tiempo. En fin, ya he estado muy perdida en mis pensamientos, tanto, que me acabo de percatar del lugar donde estoy.

\- E-Ehm… M-Mari-san, ¿dónde estamos?

\- Estamos en una habitación privada, ¿por qué? – me preguntó, con una – a mi parecer – seductora sonrisa.

\- B-Bueno… - tragué saliva audiblemente. - ¿qué hacemos aquí?

\- Oh~ ¿quieres saberlo? – se acercó a mí. - ¿sabes Kanan-san? Tengo algo importante que decirte…

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté de manera inocente.

\- Sí, verás… - suspiró, acercándose un poco más. – por alguna extraña razón, me siento atraída a ti… - acarició mi rostro. – ¿es raro esto? ¿qué piensas?

\- L-La verdad… - titubeé. – y-yo…

\- Shhh… aun no termino cariño… - sonrió. – sé que puede parecer apresurado, pero… esa vez que te vi en el camerino, mis ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer tu cuerpo, me sentía tan extraña, tan… perdida… sentía que algo no andaba bien conmigo pues nunca había sentido esto… - acercó su rostro y juntó nuestras frentes. – Kanan… ¿qué es esto? ¿qué es lo que siento?

\- ¿A-Atracción?

\- Correcto~ - sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. - ¿qué hay de ti? Digo, si no sintieras lo mismo por mí, hubieras huido de aquí hace un par de minutos, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Mari…. – dije su nombre sin honorífico. – Mari… - apegué mi cuerpo al de ella. - ¿está bien esto? Digo… el que yo… ya sabes…

\- Me encanta… aunque ninguna de las dos sienta algo romántico hacia la otra, no me importaría empezar al revés, al diablo lo tradicional y lo típico, lo único que quiero es hacer lo que siento… lo que deseo… - recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos. – y eso eres tú… Kanan…

\- Mari… - acorté aún más la distancia, tocando sus labios con los míos, en lo que era un simple y suave beso. – te arrepentirás de esto el día que te enamores, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Si ese alguien eres tú, no me importaría quedarme con este recuerdo… - esta vez me besó por su cuenta. – ahora calla… y házmelo…

\- Como desees…

* * *

 **Mari POV**

\- ¡Ah! – gemí al sentir sus labios besar mi cuello.

\- Estas habitaciones… mhh… ¿son a prueba de sonido? – dijo, mientras lamía mi cuello.

\- S-Sí…

\- Perfecto…

Aun estábamos de pie, ella besaba desesperadamente mi cuello, ha estado haciéndolo por unos cuantos minutos, pero por alguna razón, se sentía realmente bien, esta chica sí que sabe lo que hace.

\- Mari… - mientras me besaba, me fue empujando hacia atrás hasta que topé con lo que parecía ser la cama a mis pies. – acuéstate…

\- Sí… - hice lo que me ordenó, se veía tan sexy; esa mirada, sentía que me desnudaba con ella.

Lentamente se fue deshaciendo de la parte superior de mi vestido blanco, bajándola hasta mi cintura. Cuando vio mi brasier se sonrojó un poco. – qué lindo color… te queda el lila… - dijo, para luego besar mi piel ahora expuesta.

Con sus manos, acarició gentilmente mi rostro, ponía mi ahora revuelto cabello tras mi oreja, y me miraba a los ojos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Su respiración chocaba contra mi piel, provocando que sintiera deliciosos escalofríos que erizaban mi piel; su lengua bajaba y subía por mi clavícula, a veces dejando leves marcas de beso y mordidas en mis senos. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de ser tocada en mi entrepierna, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba, tanto era mi deseo que nunca pensé rogarle a alguien esto.

\- K-Kanan!

\- ¿Mmm? – me preguntó, mientras se deshacía de mi sostén.

\- A-Abajo…

\- ¿Abajo? ¿qué? – metió uno de mis pezones en su boca.

\- Ah~

\- Ten paciencia, ya llegaré ahí… - con una galante sonrisa, succionó mi pezón, mientras con su mano izquierda, trazaba leves caricias alrededor de mi otro seno, proporcionándole la atención necesaria cada vez que podía.

\- P-Pero… ya… no… - intenté meter mi mano por debajo de mis bragas, estaba realmente desesperada por tocar esa zona, sentía comezón, pero nunca esperé que Kanan apartara mi mano y la pusiera a mi lado nuevamente. - ¿por… ahh~ qué…?

\- Te dije que fueras paciente… - volvió a centrar su atención en mis pechos.

\- Ka…naan~

La mano que sujetaba mi otro seno, bajó lentamente hacia mi cintura. La sentí a Kanan cambiar de posición, pero estaba tan desesperada por aquella sensación que no me atreví a abrir los ojos; cuando creí que volvería a subir su mano, llegué a saltar ante el repentino estímulo sentido en mi entrepierna.

\- Aquí era, ¿no? – dijo, con la voz ronca.

\- ¡Sí…!

Su mano estimulaba fervientemente mi zona íntima, sus dedos hacían su magia cada vez que presionaban contra mis labios vaginales y mi clítoris, pero no era suficiente, ¡quiero que la toque directamente!

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, metió su mano bajo mi ropa interior, haciendo soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

\- Estás muy mojada…

\- … - jadeé.

Su voz, ¡su voz! Esa voz llena de deseo y anhelo, me estaba volviendo loca, quería seguir escuchando aquella melodiosa voz, lo deseaba, de muchas maneras, pero aún no era su turno, primero tiene que hacerme acabar.

Con delicadeza, pero determinación, movió sus dedos con ayuda de mi humedad, caricias, toques, todo lo que mi cuerpo recibía era estimulación; Kanan pasaba sus dedos alrededor de mi entrada, mientras su pulgar tocaba levemente mi clítoris.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Ahhh… - asentí, luego de jadear una vez más.

Con una sonrisa, y sus ojos clavados en los míos, insertó su dedo índice dentro de mí, haciendo que me sobresaltara en el proceso; ya no lograba ver su rostro, al parecer había bajado a la altura de mi cadera, lo que significaba una sola cosa.

\- Ka… Kanan…

Un gran gemido salió por mi boca al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre mis labios vaginales, su lengua exploraba y se hacía paso en ese manojo de nervios y piel; con la punta de su lengua, golpeó incontables veces mi clítoris, su respiración chocaba contra mi piel, haciendo que mi cuerpo saltara ante las nuevas sensaciones.

En el momento en que sentí su dedo moverse al mismo tiempo en que succionaba mi clítoris, me vi entrando al éxtasis, NUNCA me había sentido así de bien. Era como si mi cuerpo empezara a flotar, una fuerte corriente venía desde el interior de mi cuerpo, apreté mis dientes y aferré mis manos a las sábanas; levanté poco a poco mis caderas, mis piernas temblaban, mi pecho estaba inflado, sentía la necesidad de gritar, de soltar algo que había acumulado.

\- Kaa… KANAAAAN! – grité, sintiendo cómo todas las tensiones de mi cuerpo desaparecían. – haa…ha….

\- Mari… - su respiración también estaba algo acelerada, se acostó sobre mí, besándome en el proceso. - ¿qué tal fue?

\- Genial… Kanan es tan cool~ - sonreí.

\- Gracias, estuviste muy linda… - se alejó y se levantó de la cama. – bueno, creo que ya es hora de que volvam-…. ¿Mari? – al parecer se sorprendió, digo, cualquiera lo haría si lo abrazan por detrás. - ¿qué sucede?

\- Es tu turno…

\- ¿Eh?

\- It's your turn~ Kanan~

\- M-Mari… e-e-espera…

\- Too late~

* * *

 **Eli PDV**

Han pasado un par de horas desde que volví a mi departamento, y por alguna razón, me siento bastante estúpida o, mejor dicho, culpable. El ver el rostro lleno de resentimiento de esa chica, sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza, esa boca que podría haber estado articulando una sonrisa, esa voz que podría demostrar alegría, todo eso me imaginé cuando la vi fijamente, pero, yo soy la causa de que ella esté así; espera, pensar que soy la razón de eso me hace sonar muy egocéntrica, ¿no?

Suspiro por enésima vez en el día, definitivamente mi actitud y personalidad siguen logrando lo que quería, alejar a la gente, pero lo que nunca quise ni querré, es lastimar a gente que siquiera me conoce, alguien que quizás estaba realmente interesada en conocerme, alguien a quien ignoré y decepcioné por mi estúpida costumbre de coquetear con la primera chica que me parecía atractiva. Ahora que lo pienso, esa chica de cabello morado… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? No..Nozo… Nozomi, así se llama, Nozomi, recuerdo haberlo escuchado de Mari-san.

Sin darme cuenta, una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, me sentía algo extraña sonriendo, ya que rara vez lo hago. Hay algo que definitivamente me llamó la atención de Nozomi, y eso era que… a pesar de que la encuentro definitivamente muy atractiva, o mejor dicho, hermosa, no sentí el deseo de coquetear con ella, era como si algo me dijera "con ella no puedes acercarte de la misma forma en que lo haces con otras"; eso me hizo darme cuenta de que había algo especial acerca de ella, algo que muero de ganas por descubrir, pero, ¿cómo lo hago? De seguro ella me odia… pero, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿o sí?

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, por lo que decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; me dirigí directamente a una pequeña plaza que usualmente pasaba vacía o con alguno que otro niño jugando, pero lo suficientemente desierta como para no ser reconocida. Obviamente, cuando salgo, lo hago "disfrazada"; la revista para la cual modelo es bastante reconocida a nivel nacional, sobre todo en el ámbito del espectáculo; así que, debo ser cautelosa de donde soy vista y con quién soy vista, quizás es esa una de las razones por las cuales, cuando me demandan mucho tiempo, termino por dar fin a la relación, pero si sigo así, terminaré sola, y no es exactamente lo que quiero… sí, lo sé, puedo ser bastante inconsecuente conmigo misma.

A penas encuentro una banca limpia y vacía, me siento en ella. Había un puesto donde vendían helados, se me antojó uno así que me compré uno de sabor chocolate, mi sabor favorito. Cuando lo obtuve en mis manos después de comprarlo, no pude evitar sonreír como una niña, el chocolate siempre ha sido mi preferido desde que era niña, mi abuela siempre me lo daba, bueno, no siempre, pero sí cada vez que podía.

Mientras comía felizmente de mi pequeño aperitivo, los recuerdos de mi hogar en Rusia volvían a mí, algunas eran felices, otras… bastante desagradables, sobre todo en lo que concierne a mi corta carrera como bailarina en ese país.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _\- Elichika, ¿por qué lloras? ¿no que eras tan valiente? – decía una de mis compañeras de danza._

 _\- ¿Qué… qué hice? – dije, mientras sollozaba._

 _\- ¿Enserio no sabes? ¿Acaso te basta poco el haberme robado mi papel protagónico? ¡¿qué te hace pensar que eres mejor que yo?!_

 _\- P-Pero… y-yo no fui la que decidió eso…_

 _\- Lo sabemos, según los estúpidos jueces y la directora, tienes más talento que nosotras… - sonrió, algo que me dio muy mala espina. – pero eso cambiará a partir de ahora… - se acercó a mí, junto con dos chicas más._

 _\- ¿Q-Qué me… ha-harán? – terminé acorralada en una pared._

 _\- Algo que marcará tu cuerpo por siempre, algo que te hará temer y odiar los escenarios de ahora en adelante, qué triste por ti Elichika, pero esta es la única forma que tenemos de deshacernos de la competencia~_

 _\- E-Espera, N-Nao-san… ¡E-Espera!_

 _\- Muy tarde~ - sacó una pequeña cuchilla, y la clavó en mi muslo izquierdo._

 _\- ¡Aaahhh! – grité del dolor._

 _\- Oh~ miren cuánta sangre está saliendo… JAJAJAJA… - volvió a clavarla, pero esta vez, cerca del abdomen. – espero no haber dañado ningún órgano, Elichika~_

 _\- … - sentía que mi vista se nublaba, mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas, lo único que escuché fue una voz a lo lejos._

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN?!_

 _No sé de quién haya sido esa voz, posiblemente de un profesor ya que estábamos en la escuela, después de clases, hora en que todos los alumnos se suponían estaban camino a casa, pero allí estaba yo, desvaneciéndome por la falta de sangre._

 _Recuerdo que cuando desperté lo hice en una sala de hospital, mi abuela, madre, mi padre y mi hermana Alisa estaban ahí junto a mí, cuando me vieron abrir los ojos logré ver sus sonrisas y expresiones de alivio. No recuerdo qué fue lo que dijeron, pero me bastó ver sus lágrimas para que yo empezara a llorar también. Mi abuela, mi dulce abuela que en paz descanse, acarició mi cabello, y besó mi frente con dulzura, las únicas palabras que recuerdo, palabras que me las repitió hasta el día en que murió._

 _\- Siempre sé honesta contigo y los demás Elichika, no aceptes que alguien te juzgue por lo que eres o por quién eres, si estás satisfecha con tu forma de ser, las opiniones ajenas no importan… sin embargo, si llega un momento en que te sientes perdida, y lo único que haces es lastimar a otros, reflexiona, y has un cambio… los seres humanos no podemos vivir solos después de todo, así que, sé fuerte mi Elichika, estoy segura encontrarás a esa persona que te amará por lo que eres, y por quien eres, estoy segura de ello, así que… sé valiente, y enfrenta tus problemas como toda una Ayase lo haría… lucha por lo que quieres, pero nunca pases a llevar a los demás en el intento, ¿entendiste?_

 _\- Sí, abuelita, te amo…_

 _\- Y yo a ti, mi Elichika…_

 _Semanas después, ella murió, sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía y se iba junto a ella, junto a una de las razones por las que seguía en pie; mi pierna tenía una notoria cicatriz, una que más adelante me impidió quedar en eventos y obras importantes, otra cerca de mi abdomen, mejor dicho, muy cerca de mi obligo, pero comparada con la que tengo en la pierna, esta parece un simple rasguño, pero aun así era NOTORIA para los jueces y organizadores de aquellos ballets. Luego de haber terminado la escuela decidí salir de Rusia, quería olvidar todo lo que era respecto a ese país, sus costumbres, sus malditas costumbres, quería olvidarme del ballet, de mi pasado, de aquellas cicatrices, quería olvidarme de todo aquello que me recordaba cuán débil y estúpida era, pero me ahora me doy cuenta de que lo sigo siendo. Con respecto a las estúpidas que me hicieron esto, al parecer fueron descubiertas por una de las profesoras de intercambio que había en ese entonces, a la cual le estoy infinitamente agradecida, Toujou Nori. Esas tres chicas no solo fueron expulsadas de la escuela, sino también severamente castigadas en el reformatorio durante unos meses, al salir de ahí, eran otras personas según me enteré por ahí, habían sido fuertemente traumatizadas, tanto, que incluso fueron a disculparse conmigo apenas pudieron._

 _\- ¡Lamentamos todo lo que te hicimos! – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Salgan de mi vista, escoria… - las miré con desprecio._

 _\- S-Sí, en verdad lament-_

 _\- ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!_

 _\- Sí… - salieron corriendo._

 _\- ¿Disculpas? ¡Ja!_

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Sin darme cuenta terminé llorando, mis puños estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos; intenté calmarme lo más que pude, quizás qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo que terminé por asustar a los niños que pasaron junto a mí.

\- Realmente… odio mi vida… - fue lo que susurré.

\- Tuviste que haber tenido una infancia difícil, ¿eh? – esa voz, estoy segura de haberla escuchado antes.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mucho gusto, soy Toujou Nozomi, perdón si escuché parte de lo que murmurabas, pero me llamó mucho la atención, hehe~ - su sonrisa, tenía razón, ¡es hermosa!

\- M-Mucho gusto… yo soy… - temo decirle mi nombre, supongo que no me reconoce porque estoy disfrazada – mi nombre no importa ahora…

\- Entiendo, debí imaginar que no hablas con extraños… - rio, a lo que sentí mi pecho contraerse y mis mejillas ganar color.

\- S-Sí… - ¿titubeé? ¿desde cuándo soy tan torpe para hablar? – espera, ¿Toujou?

\- Sí, ¿algún problema? – me preguntó con inocencia.

\- Ah… lo siento, es que recordé algo, hehe… - suspiré. – una mujer llamada Toujou Nori salvó mi vida hace unos años atrás… - sonreí. – realmente le debo una…

\- Toujou… ¡¿Nori?! – se levantó tan rápido que me asustó.

\- Sí… ¿p-pasó algo?

\- Ella es… mi madre…

\- … -

\- … -

\- ¡¿Eh?! – gritamos al mismo tiempo.

\- B-Bueno, ya me parecía por lo del apellido… pero… ¿podrías decirme qué pasó? – se me acercó.

\- V-Verás… hace unos años, fui molestada por un grupo de niñas, yo vivía en Rusia en ese tiempo, tenía apenas unos 10 años cuando pasó… - suspiré. – para resumirte todo… esas chicas, una de ellas me apuñaló en la rodilla y en el abdomen, perdí mucha sangre, pero gracias a tu madre salí con vida después de eso… realmente le agradezco el que haya intervenido, aún más cuando ella era solo una profesora de intercambio en ese tiempo…

\- V-Vaya… mi madre me mencionó algo sobre una niña siendo atacada por un grupo de matonas, pero nunca pensé que fuera así de serio… Rusia sí que da miedo…

\- ppff…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ja… Jajajaa… - terminé riéndome, la forma en que lo dijo sonó tan adorable que no contuve las ganas.

\- ¿D-De qué te ríes? – la vi sonrojarse, realmente era adorable.

\- E-Es que… tu cara… ja…jaajaja…

\- ¡Mou! – se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas. – Elichi no baka…

\- … - dejé de reírme en cuanto escuché ese apodo. – e-espera, ¿sabes quién… soy?

\- Por supuesto, tienes que ser un estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que eres tú… - dijo aun desviando la mirada.

\- E-Entiendo esa parte… pero… ¿Elichi? – ladeé mi cabeza con curiosidad.

\- E-Es un apodo… s-solo eso… ¿te molesta? – me miró esperanzada.

\- No, para nada… - sonreí. – pero hay algo que no entiendo…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Después de cómo te traté, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – sentí miedo de escuchar su respuesta, realmente me costaba confiar en la gente.

\- Después de meditarlo por un rato, me di cuenta del tipo de persona que realmente eras…

\- ¿Eh?

\- En pocas palabras… eres una chica que usa una máscara y una personalidad falsa para lograr mezclarse entre la gente sin resultar herida, ¿no? – me sonrió.

\- … - abrí mis ojos como platos, pero luego suspiré. - ¿tan obvia soy?

\- En parte sí… - rio suavemente, podría acostumbrarme a su risa. – pero… puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos… - me miró seriamente. – es un dolor bastante grande a decir verdad… uno de los que hace cambiar a la gente… o mejor dicho, las obliga a cambiar… ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¿Quién eres? – sonreí, sintiéndome realmente sorprendida. – eres de otro mundo, Toujou-san…

\- Dime Nozomi… yo ya te digo Elichi después de todo…

\- Entendido, Nozomi…

\- Perfecto, Elichi~

\- … -

\- … -

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, apreciando el rostro de la otra. Por alguna razón, no podíamos despegarnos, era como si hubiéramos quedado hipnotizadas, y aunque perfectamente una de las dos pudo haber cedido o desviado la mirada, no queríamos dejar de mirarnos, puedo decirlo por la forma en que los ojos de Nozomi me observan, unos ojos igual de tristes que los míos, unos ojos que muestran la soledad del alma, el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado, quizás es igual o más fuerte que el mío; pero lo único que sé ahora es que… quiero conocerla más, quiero saber más de ella, no como la Eli que intenté ser hace un par de años, sino la verdadera Eli.

\- Elichi…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a abrirte a mí?

\- ¿Eh? - ¿es idea mía, o eso sonó realmente sucio? - ¿A-A qué te refieres? – me sonrojé, sé que lo hice.

\- Primero, desecha ese pensamiento sucio… - sonrió maliciosamente. – me refiero a que nos conozcamos más… tontita… - rio.

\- Y-Ya veo… - desvié la mirada unos segundos. – entonces… s-sí…

\- Perfecto~

\- Ahora q-que lo recuerdo, ¿para qué habías ido ese día al set junto a Mari-san? – la curiosidad me estaba comiendo viva.

\- … - al ver que sonrojó de golpe, no pude contener más mi curiosidad, realmente necesito saber qué significa ese sonrojo.

\- ¿Nozomi? – me acerqué a ella un poco más, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. – Hey, Nozo…

\- … -

\- … -

Como mi rostro estaba algo inclinado hacia ella, en el momento que se dio la vuelta… nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Me aparté rápidamente de ella con mi rostro hecho llamas, estaba tan avergonzada de lo que acababa de pasar que no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar.

\- N-N-N-Nozomi… y-y-yo…

\- E-Elichi, lamento eso… - escondió su sonrojo entre sus flequillos.

\- N-N-No tienes por qué l-l-lamentarlo… d-d-de me g-gustó… ¿eh?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y-Yo…

\- Elichi… - se acercó a mí una vez más. - ¿enserio te gustó?

\- S-Sí… - desvié la mirada.

\- Qué raro… - rio. – porque a mí también… - besó mi mejilla. – pero antes de hacer eso de nuevo, tenemos que conocernos mejor, no como esas dos…

\- ¿Eh? ¿K-Kanan y Mari-san hicieron algo?

\- Adivina… - me sacó la lengua… dios tenía tantas ganas de mordérsela.

\- E-Ehm… - sacudí mi cabeza un poco y aclaré mi garganta. – olvidemos eso por el momento…

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Elichi~?

\- N-Nada…

\- ¿Segura~?

\- S-Sí…

\- Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero para la próxima… - se acercó a mi oído y susurró. – te castigaré~

\- S-Sí… - por alguna razón, me gusta cómo suena eso.

\- Eres muy mala disimulando, Elichi… - sonrió.

* * *

 **POV general**

Pasaron unos meses desde aquel encuentro en el parque; ahora, Nozomi y Eli, ya habiéndose conocido un poco más, decidieron dar el siguiente paso; confesarse.

\- ¿Cuánto más quieres esperar? Se te acaba el tiempo, Nozomi…

\- M-Mari-chan, si me presionas a hacerlo… yo…

\- Entiendo, entiendo, solo asegúrate de no aburrirla, ¿sí?

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu probaste a la pobre de Kanan-chan antes de siquiera sentir algo romántico… - frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, ambas concordamos en que sería bueno comenzar de una forma atípica, hehe~

\- Y vaya qué atípica, ¿eh? – suspiró la mayor. – tengo que irme… me juntaré con Elichi en el parque…

\- Ve, Julieta~

\- ¿Julieta? – ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

\- Nada, nada… ahora parezco tu madre… - suspiró. – hablando de familia, Dia me llamó, dice que si no contestas sus llamadas vendrá a…

\- ¡La llamaré! – salió corriendo en busca de su celular.

\- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a Dia? Es un amor~

\- Quizás para ti, pero a mí me pasa regañando y recordándome de lo relajada y despreocupada que a veces puedo llegar a ser… - suspiró. – son regaños de seis horas Mari-chan, ¡SEIS HORAS!

\- No seas exagerada y llámala…

\- Sé que debo llamarla, pero… ¿y si me termina regañando? No quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con Elichi… - hizo un puchero.

\- Oh~ así que era una cita, ¿eh? – movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- B-Bueno…

\- Tranquila, bromeé con lo de Dia, es solo que me gusta ver cómo reaccionas cada vez que la nombro…

\- ¡Maaaariiii!

\- ¡Shiny~! – salió corriendo.

\- ¡Deja de decir esa maldita palabra!

\- No~

Luego de unos minutos, casi una hora, Nozomi logró juntarse con una preocupada Eli, a la que tuvo que explicarle la razón de su retraso.

\- Jajajaja… M-Mari-san… ella… Jajaja…

\- E-Elichi deja de reírte… - infló sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento… p-pero…

\- ¡Mou!

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante con un aire muy familiar, era lo ideal para que comieran tranquilas. Nozomi pidió Yakiniku y Eli algo más tradicional, estaba harta de la comida "refinada" que le proporcionaba la empresa de modelaje – ella no tenía que pagar nada, mientras trabajara bajo el nombre de aquella agencia tenía asegurado un sueldo, hospedaje y comidas diarias -; por lo que comer algo "normal" le sentaba muy bien.

Luego de aquella comida, decidieron dar una vuelta por el parque en el que hablaron aquella vez, siempre lo frecuentaban porque terminó siendo un lugar valioso para ambas. Se percataron de que el lugar estaba vacío, bastante razonable debido a la hora que era – 10 pm, día lunes – así que estarían mucho más tranquilas. Se sentaron en la banca de siempre, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para tres personas. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Eli decidió hablar, había llegado el momento de la verdad.

\- Nozomi…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Necesito decirte algo importante… - un leve sonrojo se asomó a su rostro.

\- Y-Yo también…

\- E-En ese caso, ¿te parece si lo decimos al mismo tiempo?

\- M-Me parece una buena idea… - aclaró su garganta. – bien Elichi, uno… dos… tres…

\- ¡Me gustas! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Elichi…

\- Nozomi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

\- Por supuesto que sí, no sabes cuánto quería escuchar eso de ti… - se acercó a la menor, y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

\- Cuida de mí, Nozomi…

\- Y tú de mi… Elichi…

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, el beso fue tan apasionado que comenzaron a sentir cómo el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba. Eli sentó a su ahora novia en sus piernas, de manera que estuvieran enfrentándose. Nozomi se aferró al rubio cabello de Eli y lo desató de la coleta que siempre llevaba, viendo cómo aquellos dorados hilos caían.

Eli deshizo el beso, queriendo recorrer y explorar más la piel de su novia; con sus dientes, mordió levemente el cuello de la peli morada, quien, al sentir aquella nueva sensación, jadeó, encendiendo uno de los interruptores de Eli.

\- Nozomi… - la recostó sobre la banca – la cual afortunadamente estaba ubicada en uno de los sectores más oscuros del lugar – y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

\- E-Elichi… d-detente…

\- No puedo… si no te hago mía ahora… yo…

\- A-Al menos, vayamos a un lugar… menos público… ah~

\- Ven conmigo… - se levantó a toda prisa, tomó la mano de la mayor y se adentró en el parque.

Buscó por los alrededores un lugar en el que no daba la luz, al encontrarlo, se acercó a aquel árbol – verificando que no hubiera nadie más a aquella hora – y tumbó a Nozomi en el pasto.

\- Nozomi… yo… no aguanto más… ¿puedo? – dijo, posicionando su mano en el pecho de la mayor.

\- Adelante Elichi… hazme tuya…

\- Nozomi… - con fuerza e impaciencia, se deshizo de la blusa de Nozomi, desabrochándola y sacándosela como pudo, al igual que su falda; ambas prendas las colocó bajo del cuerpo de la mayor, para que el pasto no irritara su piel. – No sabes cuánto soñé con esto…

\- Y-Yo también… m-muchas veces… m-me toqué mientras pensaba en este momento…

\- ¡N-Nozomi…!

\- ¡Kyaa! E-Elichi~

Mordiendo, lamiendo y besando la piel expuesta de la peli morada, Eli intentaba suprimir su ansiedad, sabía que si aceleraba las cosas no lograría disfrutar del cuerpo de Nozomi, pero su deseo era mayor, mucho mayor.

\- Perdóname… - bajó las bragas de la mayor y también se deshizo de su brasier. – perdóname…

\- D-Deja de…disculparte…

\- No puedo evitarlo… eres hermosa… - acarició su rostro. – eres más hermosa de lo que me imaginé…

\- ¿C-Cómo… puedes saberlo? Siquiera puedes verme…

\- Pero mis manos son mis ojos… por eso te lo digo… - dijo, mientras acariciaba y rosaba el cuerpo de Nozomi.

\- Mmh… E-Elichi…

\- Tranquila, me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes…

\- N-No es eso…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo también quiero tocarte…

\- Ahh… ya veo…

\- Por favor, voltea tu cadera hacia acá…

\- ¿Quieres… hacer esa posición?

\- Sí… además, con solo imaginarme lo que haremos… yo… ya… - tomó la mano de Eli, y la acercó a su entrepierna. – compruébalo por ti misma…

\- … - se sorprendió al notar lo mojada que estaba. – Nozomi… - movió un poco sus dedos.

\- Ahh~ Elichi…

Eli se separó un poco de la mayor y comenzó a sacarse la ropa; una vez en pura ropa interior, le dijo a Nozomi que no se moviera. Apartó sus bragas y brasier para luego agacharse y poner la parte superior de su cuerpo en dirección contraria a la de Nozomi.

\- A-Aquí voy… Nozomi… - bajó sus caderas hasta sentir la respiración de su novia en su zona íntima. – aah~

\- Elichi~

Eli acercó su rostro a aquella zona, aunque no podía verla del todo, con sus dedos la exploró un poco y juzgando las reacciones de Nozomi, sabía dónde estimularla y dónde no.

La punta de su lengua hace contacto con el clítoris de la mayor, lo golpea suavemente y con sus dedos, acaricia sus labios vaginales. Succiona fuertemente todo el líquido que siente va saliendo de aquel lugar, disfrutando el escuchar los gemidos que Nozomi hacía; sin embargo, la mayor no se quedaría atrás. Con sus dedos comenzó a estimular el clítoris ya hinchado de Eli, rodeándolo y frotándolo con su dedo índice y el pulgar, mientras que con su lengua lamía, y a veces besaba la piel de la rubia.

\- E-Elichi… puedes… meter un dedo…

\- ¿S-Segura?

\- Sí… hazlo…

\- Entonces, tú también hazlo, quiero sentir algo tuyo en mi interior…

\- Sí…

Ambas meten lentamente un dedo en la apretada entrada de la otra, al principio es un poco de dolor, pero con la ayuda de aquella humedad que cada una producía, la salida y entrada de aquel dedo era más rápida y fácil a cada momento.

\- N-Nozomi, no creo poder aguantar más…

\- ¿A qué… te refieres?

\- Quiero besarte… - dijo, con una voz llena de desesperación y deseo.

\- Ven… Elichi…

Deshicieron su posición, Eli besaba fervientemente a Nozomi, la batalla entre sus lenguas se hacía notar, al igual que el roce de sus ahora endurecidos pezones. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, muchas veces aferrándose a sus cabellos, acariciando sus rostros o simplemente intentando tocar la intimidad de la otra.

\- N-Nozomi… más rápido… mueve tu mano más rápido…

\- Elichi… en ese caso… sería más fácil esto…

Nozomi intercambió posiciones, ahora ella estaba arriba. Abrió las piernas de la rubia, y se puso entre ellas. Levantó un poco las caderas de Eli, y unió sus centros.

\- Ahh~ N-Nozomi…

\- De esta manera… lo haremos juntas…

Eli se aferró con fuerza al suelo, intentando mantener su balance, pero con Nozomi sujetando sus dos piernas en el aire mientras movía sus caderas contra la de ella, se le hacía bastante difícil.

\- E-Elichi… ¿c-cómo se… siente?

\- G-Genial… N-Nozomi…

\- Ahh~ Elichi… te quiero… te quiero mucho…

\- Nozomi… yo… también te… ahhh~ más rápido, Nozomi….

Nozomi comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, logrando que sus hinchados clítoris chocharan y se rozaran entre sí; esta estimulación las llevó al borde en poco tiempo, sobre todo por la agresividad que estaba usando Nozomi.

\- N-Nozomi… ya… casi…

\- Yo también, estoy… casi…

Un agudo y fuerte grito se escuchó por el sector, Nozomi, con las piernas un poco débiles – al igual que Eli – se recostó sobre su novia para descansar unos minutos.

\- Nozomi… - acarició gentilmente el sudoroso rostro de su novia. – te quiero…

\- Elichi… - reincorporándose, besó los labios de su rubia. – y yo a ti…

\- Espero podamos pasar más tiempo juntas de ahora en adelante…

\- Es lo que más quiero, mi Elichi~

\- Sí, sí podrán pasar juntas todo el tiempo que quiera, ahora por favor vístanse, sus gemidos se escucharon por todo el sector…

\- ¿M-M-Mari-chan?

\- Sí Nozomi, por favor, vístanse pronto y vengan con nosotras…

\- ¿Nosotras? ¿Kanan está contigo? – preguntó Eli.

\- Lo está, y dice que tiene una larga charla contigo Eli… - suspiró. – hablando de charlas… adivina quién viene mañana, Nozomi~

\- No puede ser…

\- Sí~

\- ¡Noooo~!

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado xD me salió bastante largo :v oasjjasosjao espero ansiosa su reviews y comentarios :D**


End file.
